Conventionally, as this type of “electrical component sockets”, there are IC sockets that detachably receive an IC package, which corresponds to a “first electrical component”. The IC sockets are disposed on a wiring substrate, which corresponds to a “second electrical component”, and include a resin socket body that receives the IC package.
As these socket bodies, ones that include a floating plate disposed above a second electrical component and including a through hole formed therein, the through hole allowing an contact element to be inserted therein, the floating plate receiving a first electrical component and being supported on the upper side of the socket body so as to be vertically movable, a guide member, such as a rivet, attached to the floating plate, the guide member being supported by the socket body so as to be vertically movable and guiding vertical movement of the floating plate, and a spring provided between the socket body and the guide member, the spring biasing the floating plate upward via the guide member have been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-134854). IC sockets including a socket body having such configuration as above have the advantage of enabling suppression of warpage of the floating plate caused by a biasing force of the spring even if a flexural rigidity of the floating plate is small because a point of application of the biasing force of the spring to the floating plate and a point of support of the floating plate correspond to each other in plan view.